1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to telecommunications systems and methods for screening and answering calls, and in particular to a novel system and method of processing the call.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people are overwhelmed by their telecommunications services at home and at work. In many homes and businesses, the phone has become as much an intrusion as a convenience. People are often confronted with phone calls at inconvenient times. There is an unmet demand for a telecommunications service that lets the consumer politely refuse unwanted calls.
AT&T Technical Journal of November/December 1994, volume 73, No. 6, pages 39-47, discloses network-based services provided on service processing systems that interoperate with, but are separate from, the network switches. The use of these systems has lead to the implementation of Intelligent Networks (IN). Service processing systems support the creation, modification, and scripting capabilities needed to provide the services. The paper defines service processing systems; describes how market forces require their functionality; discusses IN, voice recognition, and service creation technologies; describes new services being provided through these technologies; and lists some AT&T intelligent network products and services.